1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to insect killing devices and, more particularly, to the class of insect killing devices that uses a bait to lure the insects toward the device. Specifically, the present invention combines the use of lures to draw insects, particularly mosquitos, towards an electrified grid and/or sticky umbrella.
2. Background Information
Home and business owners desire to reduce or eliminate the number of biting insects, particularly mosquitos, from their backyards and business areas. Numerous traps, sprays, and killing devices are known in the art for reducing the number of biting insects from these areas. These devices include those that use various types of baits and lures to draw the bugs toward the devices. The devices use electricity, poison, and sticky surfaces to eliminate the bugs. The lures include devices that generate carbon dioxide, light, heat, and scents. One drawback with known devices is the expense of the fuels used to create or supply carbon dioxide to the device. One class of devices burns a gas such as natural gas or propane to create the carbon dioxide. Another class of devices uses pressurized containers of carbon dioxide. Both of these devices have pressurized containers which create a safety risk. These devices also require the users to purchase relatively expensive fuel or gas containers as they are depleted. Despite the numerous traps and killing devices known in the art, room remains for improvement.